rose petals
by Knopp
Summary: "She was barely through the door when she saw the red trail on the floor, leading to the bathroom". Just a little fluff that came to my mind.


_Just a little fluff ;)_

* * *

It was a long and hard case. They thought they dealt with a pro, but obviously the guy just watched a lot of cop shows. He had burnt the prints of his victims and knocked out all of their teeth. He was an outsider, always bullied by people at work and also back at his old school. And since he had always been wondering what it felt like to kill, what was going on inside the head of these people and if you could get away with murder. Was their a perfect murder? He wanted to know. So he tried and used this opportunity to get back at all the people harassing him over the years. But he didn't know that one of his victims had a titanium plate in the back of his head. With the help of the serial number they were able to identify the victim. This was the break they needed.

(-)

Castle had already gone home and left her to her paperwork. She had promised to text him when she was finished, so he knew when to expect her. He was probably preparing dinner. When she finally got home it was almost nine. 'Home'. It had taken a while to get used to this. She had moved in with Castle a few months ago and sometimes she still couldn't believe this was real.

She was barely through the door when she saw the red trail on the floor, leading to the bathroom. She carefully hung up her coat and started to follow it.

"Castle!?" she was calling for him. No answer. The trail of red rose petals ended right in front of the bath tub. There were several candles set around the tub, illuminating the otherwise dark room. He could be such a romantic. She smiled to herself. He had even put out some towels and fresh clothes for her, to put on after. She took her clothes out slowly an threw them in a basket. Before she stepped into the tub her eyes fell onto a small noted which lay on the edge. She picked it up to read it. 'Take your time.' was all it said. She would take him at his word, because she really needed it. She tipped her toe in first. It was still hot. That was probably the reason Castle wanted her to write him. He had timed it perfectly. She slid in slowly and started to relax immediately.

(-)

An hour later she finally had to get out when the water started to get cold. She already felt better and she wasn't quite sure, but she probably fell asleep for a few minutes. She started to dry herself of and to put on the clothes Castle had laid out for her. Her blue sweatpants and one of his white button downs, he knew she loved so much.

She stepped out of the bathroom and saw them again. The rose petals. Just this time the trail didn't lead from the bathroom to the front door, but from the bathroom to the dining table. Castle must have changed it while she was in the bathroom. She could already see the lit candles on the table.

"Castle?" she tried again. She knew he must be here somewhere. "Come on, I know you're home." She followed the petals again. She used to hate surprises, but with him she had actually started to kind of like them. He loved to surprise her and he always had this big goofy grin on his face when he succeeded. So, how could she deny it to him. She was looking at the table. It was all laid. The only thing that was missing was Castle. But there was a note again. She read it: 'Close your eyes'.

Really. What was he up to? But she did as she was told and a few moments later she could hear footsteps getting closer from behind. Then she could feel one of his hands sliding over her stomach while he was leaning against her from behind.

"You can open your eyes now." Castle whispered in her ear.

So she did and was met with bouquet of flowers he was holding in his other hand. It consisted of one single calla lily, a few red and white carnations and red roses.

"Each of these flowers have a special meaning. I intentionally asked, so i would know." he told her, still leaning his head on her shoulder so he could see her face.

"Yeah? Tell me about it."

"Well, I think the red roses are obvious. To tell you again that I love you. The carnations ... the colors have different meanings. The red ones stand for 'inflamed hearts'. You know, the way you inflamed my heart since the moment we met. And the white ones symbolize my 'eternal faithfulness'." By now he had turned her around so they were facing each other. " And then there is the calla lily. It simply says: 'I'm intrigued by you'."

"Wow, Castle." She certainly didn't expect that. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her "Kate, this is only part of how I feel about you. There could never be enough words to describe it. I just feel so many different things and all at the same time."

She touched his face lightly. "It's okay. I got it. You did a pretty good job explaining."

"Kate I don't want this to end, ever." he took her hands in his own and got down on his knee slowly. Kate held her breath. She knew what was about to happen. "Kate I love you and I'm still not sure how I got so lucky for you to love me back. But I would do anything to keep it that way and I will protect you no matter what. So Katherine Beckett, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"I ... I'm .." She was a little overwhelmed. She hadn't expected this when Castle told her he would go home earlier a few hours ago.

"You don't have to answer right away if you need time to think." Castle offered.

"What? No, no. I mean, yes." she corrected "I do want to marry you." She gave him that big smile that melted his heart and turn his legs into jelly. He could never resist it.

"Really?"

"Yes, Castle. Really." She pulled him up by his hands. "So, you gonna show me the ring or didn't you get me one?"

"The ring. Yeah, yeah..." he fumbled around in his jeans pockets for the tiny box, got it out and opened it. "I hope you like it?" the silver rail of the ring was slightly curved and clamped the oval diamond between its two ends.

"It's beautiful, Castle." She stretched out her hand to offer it to him. He took the ring out off the box to slip it on her finger.

Still holding her hand he spoke up again "So, you're ready for dinner, Mrs Castle?"

"I'm starving." She still had some time to get used to it, but she kept thinking that she might like it. 'Kate Castle'

* * *

_If you want to see the ring I chose, here it is (just erase the spaces): www . diamondsfactory . de / Products / ProductDetail . aspx?productid=59738  
_


End file.
